peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Turn Away
Summary When a new threat from the dome intensifies,the residents of Peppatown find themselves at risk of being crushed.Meanwhile Brianna Bear's health continues to downgrade as the fate of the egg remains unknown. Transcript (Danny and Suzy are with Madame Gazelle at the edge of the dome) Danny: See how it's contracting Madame Gazelle: I'll find a way to stop it,in thee meantime have everyone head for thee town center,thee furthest spot away from it (At Peppatown High School Mr. Bull is reading the bible) Mr. Bull-MOO! Soloman was the greatest-*he hears the noise of the contraction and looks up,horrofied* What in the name of St. Luke Mary and Joseph is making all that noise!? (Grandad and Granny Dog walk in) Mr. Bull: MOO! Do you hear the noise!? IT'S COMING TO END FOR US! Grandad Dog: Shut up with that nonsense! We all hear it! Granny Dog: Mr. Bull maybe you should get some rest Mr. Bull: We're all gonna be resting soon enough,wether you like it or not,so Grandad did you tell her of a fire and the zombie apacalypse Granny Dog: You really should rest *takes him to a cot to lie down* (Brianna Bear wakes up,seeing Danny near her) Brianna Bear: What's going on? Danny: The dome's contracting,it's become unstoppable now,and me and suzy were just talking to Madame Gazelle about it Brianna Bear: This is going to all end in a terrible way Danny: Don't say that,have hope Suzy: *groaning and rolls her eyes* I think we all need that danny (Edmond comes in) Edmond: Guys,I know where to find answers to all this Brianna Bear: All you guys should go,I'll be fine Danny: Alright,if you want (They all leave) (Pedro is helping a family of Raccoons out of their house) Roderick Raccoon: Thank you so much,kind boy Pedro: NEIGH! It's the least I could do Peppa: Hey Pedro,I need you for a minute Pedro: Be right over,need anything else? Roderick Raccoon: We're good now we've got everything,thank you for what you've done! Pedro: It was no..issue *he goes over to peppa* Peppa: We're packing all our stuff up at my house,do you think you could help? Pedro: I would be obliged! (They go to Peppa's house,where Daddy Pig is loading alot of the stuff into the car) Daddy Pig: Mummy Pig I'm worried not all of this will fit Mummy Pig-We have to try our hardest if we're going to all make it out in one piece George: What..going...on? Daddy Pig: George the giant dome's coming in forward,so we must all escape Geoge: Oooooh (Peppa puts several photos in a box) Pedro: What's this? (he finds a photo of yemen yak) Peppa: Never mind that,that's in the past Pedro: I still question what happened to him to this day Peppa: Well it's long over now,but we must finish packing Pedro: Yes of course (The Dome is getting closer) (At the high school,Madame Gazelle is meeting with Grandad Dog,while Pedro and Peppa arrive) Madame Gazelle: Weel all be soon be killed by this giant bubble,thee dome pushes all the stuff forwards Peppa: No it won't don't be ridiculous Madame Gazelle: Don't question me peppa,We are for a fact not going to make it Pedro: Guys we should just focus on what's going on right now (Danny Suzy and Richard Rabbit arrive) Richard Rabbit: G..guys i've got.um..something to say Pedro: What is it? Richard Rabbit: I haven't been ENTIRELY truthful with you guys this whole time Grandad Dog: What are you getting at? Richard Rabbit: I've been working for Mr. Pony (Everyone gasps in horror) Pedro: *glares at Richard* Why,you lied to us all! ESPICALLY ME! Richard Rabbit: You guys don't understand what Mr. Pony did! HE BLACKMAILED ME INTO WORKING FOR HIM! Suzy: That General Moose guy was told by richard to stop messing with the egg! Pedro: Well Danny and Suzy you guys go help in getting people out of their houses Peppa: I'll go check on Brianna *walks away* Pedro: Richard,you are coming with me! Richard Rabbit: But I-*Pedro takes Richard away* (Suzy sees Freddy Fox) Suzy: Hey freddy,haven't seen you in awhile Freddy: Hey suzy,the convience store owner got killed this morning Suzy: What?! How? Freddy: He got crushed by the dome's wall before he could get out Suzy: Oh *looks sad* So what do you think about all this? Freddy: You guys have no idea what's going on,My dad's gone and i've lost everything i've got left going for me! None of us are gonna survive this! Suzy: Grandad Dog is the one responsible for it,he made us throw the egg off! Freddy: Heh, that doesn't surprise me,all he does is like to ruin people's lives Suzy: Yeah and he had a gun pointed at his own grandson Freddy: Forget that jerk,I'm not trusting him for nothing! Suzy: That's exactly how we feel,but i'm sure we can all survive this Freddy: I doubt that,there's nothing left for any of us.I've pretty much given up on everything,but I have to get some stuff from my dad's shop, *he walks away* Danny: Suzy we should follow pedro,I want to see what he's doing (Scene goes to Grandad and Granny Dog) Grandad Dog: You know we should those paintings of yours,maybe one of them tells us how to solve this mess Granny Dog: I didn't paint anything that would help,you just want to get me away from Mr. Bull Grandad Dog: I saved him for you,I warned you about him in high school! You left him after 3 months! Granny Dog: I guess your right,let's go back to my studio (They head back) (Pedro is with Richard Rabbit at the dome's edge) Pedro: Please do this Richard Richard Rabbit: *sighs* Fine *Writes out a message to General Moose wanting to see Mr. Pony* General Moose: *shakes his head* I'm afraid I can't do that! Pedro: Well then I guess more drastic measures *he makes a goofy face at General Moose* General Moose: Oh god please don't do that! Pedro: I'll do it more! *makes the Yao Ming Meme face* General Moose: FINE I"LL DO IT!I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *calls Mr. Pony* (Grandad and Granny Dog come home and see Edmond,visbily shaken up) Grandad Dog: What's the matter with you? Edmond: Ive got two big issues going,one is Brianna and the other is my father Grandad Dog: Forget about him! Edmond: I Can't,we might not all survive this and I want to make amends before it's two late! Granny Dog: If that's what you want then do it Edmond: I will,but you don't understand about brianna she died all those years ago and somehow came back! Granny Dog: I had a vision of the crater,where Brianna got better Edmond: Please paint her,it might change the course of things! Granny Dog: My visions are long gone edmond Edmond: *glares at Grandad Dog* IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR ALL OF THIS! YOU THREW THE EGG OFF THE CLIFF! Grandad Dog: I did it to get everyone out of the dome! (At the high school,Madame Gazelle is making figurations of what's going on) Peppa: So what are you doing? Madame Gazelle: Attempting to figure out the best rate of a escape route,to save us all! Brianna Bear: UH! *falls to the ground,weak* Peppa: What's going on with her?! She's looking more and more weak Madame Gazelle: Someone must be doing something with the egg Mr. Wolf: What's going on? Peppa: Someone's messing with the egg,it's causing all this! Madame Gazelle: Her blood cells are getting smaller,we need to act fast! Mr. Wolf: What about a transfusion? Brianna Bear: We used to use lime beans to figure out blood type Madame Gazelle: We should go to Granny Opossom's house,she's got beans galore! Come with me Mr. Wolf Mr. Wolf: Alright *they leave* (They get to granny opossum's house) Granny Opossum: So what do you need? Mr. Wolf: We need lime beans,to help someone out Granny Opossum: Oh of course of course! *she gives them 5 cans* Madame Gazelle: That weel work,alright let's go Mr. Wolf: It's true what happened with brianna,I saw it with my own eyes! Madame Gazelle: I don't believe it (At the school,Mr. Elephant has shown up) Edmond: Father,what are you doing here? Mr. Elephant: I got a call from Granny Dog,how you wanted to amend things Edmond: Yes,I know we all don't have much long left but I wanted to sort stuff out before it was too late Mr. Elephant: Time does heal all wounds edmond,I should have realized my faults long ago Edmond: You should have,but now it's starting to be too late,I don't know if any of us will survive this Mr. Elephant: We will,but we must have patience (Mr. Bull comes over with the journal) Mr. Bull: MOO! Good day to you Dr. Elephant! Mr. Elephant: You also,but edmond I must go i've got someone to help out Edmond: *Groans* (Mr. Elephant leaves) Mr. Bull: What was that all about? Edmond: Nothing Mr. Bull: Granny Dog came to me because she needed someone to believe her visions, she sent me all those postcards those years I was gone,I can help you analyze some of these drawings Edmond: Ok that's good (They all through them,and find a picture of the original four hands) Mr. Bull: I think all of us are going to die Edmond: Just forcus on the drawings! (Mr. Elephant is meeting with DJ Frits) DJ Frits: You-A Have-A To-A Help-A Me-A Get-A All-A My-A Stuff-A Outta-A Here-A! *Points to small studio* Mr. Elephant: I'll do my best (they start picking everything up,as DJ Frits sniffs) DJ Frits: I'll-A Miss-A This-A Place-A Mr: Elephant: But you have to help me get my dentist equipment out also DJ Frits: Why-A I-A Don't-A Feel-A Like-A It-A Mr. Elephant: Inconcieveable! *he angrily grabs DJ Frits by the arm and drags him off* DJ Frits: *screams* NO-A! (Grandad and Granny Dog are going through the paintings) Grandad Dog: There's got to be a clue here somewhere (Madame Gazelle comes to the school,a grin on her face) Madame Gazelle: My blood was a match,I can donate now *she performs the transfusion and Brianna wakes up* Mr. Wolf: That's good Madame Gazelle: You see my mother passed away when I was very young,I've always wanted to know why I lost her so long ago Brianna Bear: Some things aren't meant to be answered,But I want to know why i'm dying Madame Gazelle: I have no clue Brianna Bear: Atleast this time I'll die with friends,unlike 25 years ago (At the dome edge Mr. Pony has arrived) Pedro: We need the egg! Mr. Pony: I can't bring it! Pedro: If you don't Brianna will die along with the rest of us Mr. Pony: WHO!? Pedro: Danny,Suzy show him the video! Danny: *shows the video of Brianna Bear,the long lost family friend* Mr. Pony: Fine I'll do it Pedro: Through the blue door! Richard Rabbit: I can do it Mr. Pony: Be careful *leaves* (Dome stops going forward) Pedro: Danny,Suzy you guys go wait at the lake for my dad Danny: We will *they go to the lake* Pedro: The dome will let us know if My dad will keep his word or not (Pedro goes back to the school) Peppa: So that's why it stopped contracting? Pedro: It's only if my dad can keep his promise Mr. Wolf: Hey guys she's free of her illness Madame Gazelle: The transfusion worked Pedro: It's only working because of what my dad promised (Danny and Suzy are at the police station) Danny: where are the handie talkies? Suzy: hey look there's one! Officer Raccoon: What do you guys think your doing? Suzy: Sorry we were just looking for a working handie talkie Officer Raccoon: Well take this one *hands one to them* Danny: Thanks! Officer Raccoon: Yeah but i've got to go,apparently some lunatic got himself stuck in his car by the dome Danny: Do you have any guns around here we could take? Officer Raccoon: Sorry son,police use only! *he radios in Officer Mule* Yeah? What! Oh Come on! Suzy: What's wrong? Officer Raccoon: The guy's car just collapsed,I'm heading over there Suzy: Be safe Officer Raccoon: I don't' even worry about saftey anymore kid,it's survival of the fittest now *walks out of station and leaves* Danny: We needed a gun for saftey Suzy: We'll be fine,let's just go (They grab the handie talkie and leave) (At the studio,Grandad Dog has thought of something) Grandad Dog: Paint one of your visions,I can help you Granny Dog: I still feel ashamed of myself for letting Brianna die all those years ago and leaving my family Grandad Dog: I've learned to accept what the dome's telling you and a way to save the townspeople,now use this *puts up a blank picture* Granny Dog: Alright let's do this *they start painting* (At the school Edmond has finally found a picture he finds interesting) Edmond: What's this? (It's of a bull and Dog holding hands in the setting sun) What kind of meaning is this? Mr. Bull: It's of me and Granny Dog entering heaven (At the playground in Daneham,General Moose warns Mr. Pony) General Moose: No one has been able to pick up that thing without getting shocked Mr. Pony: Don't worry I can handle it (At the lake,Mr. Pony has not shown up and Danny calls Pedro) Danny: He hasn't shown up Brianna Bear: I wonder if he remembered me Pedro: He did Brianna Bear: I'm worried we'll all be seperated again Pedro: No we won't (At the playground Mr. Pony picks the egg up safley) Mr. Pony: See? Nothing to be afraid of! Well i'm heading back general! General Moose: *laughs darkly* Oh I don't think that's gonna be happening! MEN! (All the guards draw their guns on Mr. Pony) General Moose: I have my orders from a higher power (Back at the school,Brianna has passed out) Mr. Wolf: I've got to do something! *shakes her but it does no good* Peppa: *looks down sadly and goes outside,staring at the dome* Dome,If I give myself up will it save everybody else? (At the Dog house,Grandad Dog goes into the studio) Grandad Dog: You've finished I see Granny Dog: I had a vision of Brianna surrounded by eight hands,that what we must have to do all eight of the hands old and new to save her,except Penny is gone Grandad Dog: The dome will tell us what to do,now let's go back *They head back to the school* (At the school Mr. Wolf is worried) Mr. Wolf: Madame Gazelle she's getting worse Madame Gazelle: I have no idea what to do! It confuses everything i've ever known about science! It's not possible! Mr. Wolf: It's a matter of letting go,not giving up We should just face it altogether *grabs her hand* Madame Gazelle: oh Mr. Wolf *face turns red when just then Grandad and Granny Dog come in* Grandad Dog: We know how to stop it,She saw in her vision all eight hands new and old surrounding her,it's the way to stop this! Peppa: *comes in worried* Guys the dome's coming closer and closer! (Danny Suzy and Richard all walk in) Danny: Pedro your dad never came to the lake! Granny Dog: Guys i saw the eight hands surrounding her,it will solve everything! Madame Gazelle: If what you say is true,then I will go to see it happen! Pedro: Alright let's do this,Danny can you help me move er? Danny: Yes (They lift Brianna Up and start carrying her out the door) Granny Dog: We've got to try and help her,no mater what Edmond: Your hiding something Granny Dog: No I made a mistake by leaving and i'm not doing it again Grandad Dog: Alright people let's get moving! Mr. Bull: MOO! Can I come since I belong to the original four Grandad Dog: Yes but *gets in his face,snarling* You stay away from Granny Dog,Edmond and Danny! Mr. Bull: MOO! Calm yourself grandad,I will do nothing of the sort Grandad Dog: You better not or you will be sorry (At the Mr. Potato Studio,The Director is worried for their saftey) Director: Mr. Potato we're not gonna make it out of this in one piece! Mr. Potato: Oh be quiet De-Rector we weel make it! We just have to have thee right mindset Director: I hope your right,I've got more hopes and dreams after finishing this show Mr. Potato: *laughs* Theese show weel NEVER END! Director: That's what you say Mr. Potato: Are you questioning my judgements!? Director: No *rolls eyes* (Conroy and Canyon Coyote are escaping out of a house,as Officer Mule stops them) Officer Mule: Please be careful guys,this thing's not afraid of it's strength! Conroy: We understand and we know what to do,My boy canyon here you used to be in the boyscouts Canyon: That's right! *grins* Officer Mule: Alright well be safe Conroy: We will (Deputy Cat steps out,glaring at them) Deputy Cat: The dome wasn't kind to the guy in the car Conroy: Oh we know *they leave* (At the crater Danny and the others have arrived,as they put Brianna on the crater) Granny Dog: Now everyone get their hands out and place them around her Danny: *nods* Let's do it guys (They all place their hands around her) Granny Dog: We need the eighth hand though Madame Gazelle: I think brianna is the new hand both old and new Mr. Wolf: *takes her hand* I can see it that way Brianna Bear: *wakes up* Guys,it's beautiful Danny: What is? Brianna Bear: The-*All of a sudden,a giant hole opens up beneath her,and begins pulling her down by a unseen force* Edmond WAIT NO! *he grabs her hand as does Danny and Mr. Wolf* Mr. Wolf: Guys whatever it is..it's TOO STRONG! Brianna Bear: AGH!!!!! *she yells as she is sucked into the hole vanishing* Edmond: I'm going in after her! Pedro: EDMOND STOP! That's what happened when Mr. Fox jumped off the cliff! Granny Dog: *shocked* I can't believe any of this *begins to walk away* Grandad Dog: Wait stop! *he goes to her* This isn't your fault what happened *kisses her* Mr. Bull: *eyes go down angrily as he roars* I DON'T THINK SO! *he stabs Granny Dog* Granny Dog: *gasps and falls into Grandad Dog's arms* Grandad Dog: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!? *growls angrily at Mr. Bull* Mr. Bull: I DID WHAT NEEDED TO BE DONE! IT'S ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO BE US! IN HEAVEN FOREVER US! Grandad Dog: *growls loudly* YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT NOW! *he angrily punches Mr. Bull as the two began to fight* Mr. Bull: *smirks* For a old seadog,you sure know how to hit! *kicks him* Grandad Dog: YOU FOOLISH OLD COW! *slaps him* Mr. Bull: MOO! I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! *he grabs Grandod Dog's arm,trying to twist it* Grandad Dog: AGHHHHH! *he grabs the knife and stabs Mr.Bull angrily* THIS IS FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE! Mr. Bull: *smiles* Thank you Grandad Dog,now I can be peace..like it's always meant to be *closes his eyes as he passes away* (Everyone looks horrofiled at what has just happened) Grandad Dog: *looks at the dome* WHY?! (Turn Away by James Taylor plays) Characters Peppa Pig Pedro Pony Grandad Dog Suzy Sheep Danny Dog Richard Rabbit Brianna Bear Granny Dog Mr. Wolf Mr. Bull Mr. Potato Director Officer Mule Officer Raccoon Mr. Fox (mentioned) Roderick Raccoon Daddy Pig George Mr. Pony Mummy Pig Mr. Elephant Freddy Fox DJ Frits Convicnece Store Owner (mentioned) General Moose Unnamed Guards Canyon Coyote Conroy Coyote Deputy Cat Trivia *References: 1.Mr. Bull mentions Solomon and a few other people from the bible 2.Mr. Elephant says Vizzini's catchphrase from the The Princess Bride 3. When Mr. Bull becomes enraged at Grandad Dog his eyes go down like whenever Peter Griffin gets ready to fight the chicken on Family Guy 4.Turn Away ''by James Taylor plays at the end of the episode'' *Characters that pass in this episode: 1.Convience Store Owner (mentioned) 2.Guy in a car (mentioned) 3.Mr. Bull *Freddy is revealed to know what happened to his father,and how he believes they're all doomed *Brianna Bear is apart of the new and old hands *Mr. Pony is one of the few to have touched the egg and not been sent flying back *With one episode left for the season,it's unknown if they can escape since Brianna and Mr. Bull are gone,and Granny Dog is their last hope Category:Fanon Category:Under the Peppa episodes